Once loving him, now hating love
by Skovko
Summary: Damian walks through the house and stops in front of the door with the words spraypainted on it. Behind that door is his past. The woman he once loved and lost. He's about to see her again. He can only hope he can reach her this time. (I can't tag Damian Priest to the story since his name is not on the list. Inspired by the song "Ravenheart" by Xandria.)


Damian tried not to stare at the people as he moved through the abandoned house. Homeless people that had made this house their home. Some knew each other, some kept to themselves. No one batted an eye lid at the fact that he, a stranger, was moving through the house. He sighed as he stopped in front of a brown door with words spraypainted in red across it.

_Raven queen_

Behind that door was his past. A past he didn't want to let go but he had to. He opened the door and stared at her. She used to be so beautiful. Her hair that once was long and black was now grey and a matted mess. Her sterling grey eyes that used to be so full of life now only had craziness shining through them.

"Hi, Emma," he said.  
"Damian!" She smirked. "I knew you'd come one day."

Everything in this room looked exactly like it had been explained to him. He had run into someone who came in this house for other reasons. Hearing about her again had made him want to try one last time.

Everyone in the house steered clear of Emma. She sat there on an old chair that she saw as a throne in her head. The cheap Ikea glass in her hand was a gold relic from times unknown. She lived in her own world.

"I'm not here for the reason you think," he said.  
"You miss me," she said.

He sighed. He couldn't deny that. He missed what they once were before her mind took over and turned her into someone else. It started with pictures of ravens. Then video clips. Then that song that he hated so much tipped her over. She became the raven queen. She expected everyone to bow down to her.

He had tried so hard to make her see that she needed help but she refused. He had kept fighting for her, for them, for ages but she kept destroying what they had. Even when she turned violent, he stayed. He took every punch, every kick, all the abuse she delivered, and he never told anyone. He came up with excuses for the black eyes and the bruises. It wasn't until she burned down the house in a fit of rage when he once again refused to bow to her, his queen, that he finally threw in the towel and left. It took a long time for him to realize that he couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped. And now he was back in front of her.

"I knew you would see," she said. "One day they will all see. One day they will all bow."  
"Emma, please," he pleaded. "Stop."  
"You left me. You left me to hate. I knew I couldn't love again after you. But I also knew one day you would come crawling back. Bow!" She growled.  
"You know I won't do that," he said.  
"Then why are you here, puny human?" She asked.

Her words still cut to the bone. Even after all this time, even after he moved on, she still knew how to hurt him.

"I'm here to help you," he said.  
"I don't need your help," she said.  
"Why do I even bother?" He muttered.

He knew this was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn't have. It was that little grain of hope still left in his brain that had made him enter the house to see her again. He had hoped she was ready to be helped. He now understood she was never gonna get to that point. She was gonna end her life on the street one day. Old, grey, alone, in her own delusional world as the raven queen.

"You're jealous," she said.  
"What?" He looked at her surprised.  
"Because I got power. I got strength. They give it to me through raven's blood," she said.

She raised her glass to show him the red liquid. It was too light and too thin to be blood. There was a bottle of cheap red wine on the floor next to her. Even if he pointed it out, she would have an excuse ready. It wouldn't be worth it to hear more lies coming out of her mouth. Lies she believed. Lies that would only hurt him.

"I shouldn't have come here," he said. "I'm sorry things have come to this, Emma. I hope one day you'll see it yourself."

She took a sip of her glass and twisted a cold, sideways smile.

"Will I get back who I adore?" She asked.  
"Don't you fucking quote that!" He growled.  
"Thus spoke the raven: Nevermore!" She said.  
"Fuck you!" He snarled. "I'm done. Fuck you, Emma. Fuck everything we had. And fuck me for ever loving you."

He had heard those words way too many times. He never wanted to hear them again. He turned around on his heel, slammed the door behind him as hard as he could and marched out to his car. Once inside what he saw as safety, he broke down over the steering wheel, crying his heart out for the woman he once loved and lost.


End file.
